


More Than Once

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: nekid_spike, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Harmony sees more than she wants to see. That'll teach her to come to work early.





	More Than Once

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Once  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Harmony Kendall, (Angel/Spike implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG -13  
>  **Word Count:** 247  
>  **Summary:** Harmony sees more than she wants to see. That'll teach her to come to work early.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5154083.html) Day 4 at nekid_spike

Harmony hummed as she walked across the office floor carrying a cup of blood heated to perfection for her boss. As bosses went Angel wasn’t a bad one. After all he had given her a chance when no....

Her thoughts and her humming were cut off as her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her hand shook so badly she was in danger of dropping the cup. 

_Oh my G...!_ Harmony couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Angel was hurting her Blondie Bear! She started to rush forward but stopped at the sounds coming from Angel’s office. They definitely didn’t sound like anyone was in pain.

_What were they doing? Surely they weren’t..? Maybe if she got a little closer._ Quietly Harmony inched forward. Angel and Spike were.... She gasped. They were... If her heart could beat it would fly right out of her chest! She didn’t think Angel and Spike did that. Well except for that one time.

With wide eyes she stared at them through the glass. But the two vampires were so engrossed in each other they didn’t know or care that their tryst was on display for the whole office to see.

Carefully, Harmony made her way back to her desk. With one last look she quickly hit the button to darken her boss’s office windows before anyone else wondered too close. She would make sure they had privacy but as soon as they were done she was asking for a raise.


End file.
